


What is it with Fridays?

by bunnysworld



Series: Friday series [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is on a reading tour and misses Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it with Fridays?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tambear for the beta

Merlin was on a reading tour around the country. His new book, in which Gilli, the fearless dragon met another dragon for the first time, had been out on the shelves for a few weeks now and his publisher had decided Merlin needed to go out and meet his readers. Or rather, the moms and dads of his target group, since they were too young to read and preferred looking at the pictures. 

So he travelled from city to city, from village to village, no book store seemed small enough for him to read the same pages again and again, acting like Gilli and making dragon noises. He loved his audience, he really did. The huge eyes, the emotions he could read in those cute chubby faces, the wide smiles at the end when Gilli had made a new friend. 

Merlin loved the way some of the kids came very close when he sat on the floor with them, some trying to see the drawings in the book he was holding, some just leaning against him, looking up at him with wide eyes as if he could do some magic tricks. 

He didn’t even mind the sweaty little fingers in his face when parents wanted to take pictures of him and their kid, or the more than once accidental handprints on his jeans where someone just had a piece of chocolate and mom wasn’t fast enough to wipe eager little fingers before they touched him. 

What he wasn’t very fond of were the phone numbers that were shoved into his hands (or sometimes in the back pocket of his jeans) or the dinner invitations that were just badly disguised invitations for more. 

And he longed to talk to someone. Some adult. Between the readings he was either on a train or at a hotel, and the people he talked to usually got off the train after some stations or wanted to be alone with their drink at the hotel bar, if the hotel even had a bar. 

Damn, he missed Arthur, even though they talked on the phone almost every day, but that wasn’t the same. He missed Arthur’s presence, his arms around him at night, the way he smelled when he came back from the garage. 

After a dinner with the owner of the book shop, that seemed to drag on endlessly, he made his way back to his small room at the hotel. At least they had WLAN there, so he opened his laptop. Maybe someone, _anyone_ , was online and he could at least talk like that. 

He took his jacket and shoes off while he waited for the connection to be established and turned quickly, when he heard the sound that showed he got a message.

_TheDragon: Undressing for me? Nice!_

Merlin slid into the chair and beamed when he saw Arthur’s face in the little window on the upper left.

_DragonLord: Forgot that the webcam was still on. Hey there! Good to see you._

_TheDragon: Glad you did. Hey, love, how was your day?_

_DragonLord: Long_ Merlin tried to smile into the camera and jumped when his mobile rang. 

“Yeah?”

“You look tired. Everything okay?”

“Arthur.” The smile on Merlin’s face was genuine now. 

“Hey. How many today?” Arthur smirked.

Chuckling, Merlin pulled all the cards and little pieces of paper from the back pocket of his jeans. “Seven. Six female, one male.”

“Oh? Was he cute?”

“I don’t even remember, Arthur.” Damn, he missed him. Before he knew what he was doing, he touched Arthur’s face on the screen. 

“It’s only one more week. You can do it.”

Merlin smiled. Sometimes, Arthur could read his mind. 

“No, I can’t read your mind.” Crooked smile. “I just miss you, too.”

“You know...”

“Yeah, I know. Tell you what.” The smirk was back on Arthur’s face. “You started undressing....why did you stop?”

Merlin stared at the screen of his laptop. “You’ve gotta be kidding!”

“Why?” Oh, that innocent look!

A grin spread across Merlin’s face and he shoved the chair back. He put his mobile on speaker and propped it against the screen. 

Then he pulled the zipper of his hoodie down, very slowly. He’d set the window with Arthur’s face on ‘full screen’ but there was still the little window that showed him what Arthur saw. So he made sure that his man could follow every single one of his moves. 

“Nice. Go on.”

Merlin tossed the hoodie aside and lifted the hem of his t-shirt. 

“Slow.”

Very slowly, he pulled the t-shirt up and ran a hand over his chest. He threw the web cam a look. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Merlin’s mouth. With a wiggle, he pulled the t-shirt over his head and dropped it where he stood. He was breathing a bit faster already. “Like what you see?”

Arthur growled. “You have no idea.” 

Merlin ran a hand down his chest again, down to the waistband of his jeans. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Worrying his lower lip with his teeth, Arthur just looked. “Pinch those nipples of yours,” he finally said. 

Licking his index finger, Merlin let his head roll back and drew the moist finger down his throat before he circles his nipple, the touch making it perk out. He hissed when he pulled first at one, then at the other nipple. 

“Beautiful,” almost whispered. “Are you hard already?”

What a question. Of course he was hard and Arthur knew that! Merlin nodded, his cheeks flushed. 

“Open your jeans.” 

Merlin let go of his nipples and slid a hand over his abdomen and enjoyed the feeling as he slid his fingers just above his low riding waist band. 

“Oh yeah, just like this.” Arthur sounded a bit breathless.

Opening the button and pushing the zipper down was enough for the jeans to just slide down Merlin’s hips. He kicked them aside.

Arthur chuckled. “You didn’t!”

“Of course I did!” Merlin grinned. He knew that the boxers with the little orange dragons had been a gag gift, but he loved wearing them. They were fun and reminded him of Arthur.

“Turn around and shove them down.”

 _Oh, you kinky bastard!_ Merlin did as told, giving Arthur a good view of his bare arse. He grinned when he heard Arthur making a strangled sound as he wiggled a bit. 

“Come back and sit down, make sure I can see you.”

Merlin wrapped his fingers around his prick as he sat down. “Like that?”

“Move the chair back a bit.”

“Arthur! Let me...”

“Let you what? Close your eyes? Let your head roll back? Imagine the fingers on you are mine?”

Merlin did just that. When he closed his eyes and let Arthur’s voice wash over him, he could almost feel him close. 

“Like I’m stroking you? Making you even harder? Sliding my finger through that drop that’s already forming at the tip? Making you even more slippery...”

Merlin panted.

“Are you close, Merlin? Are you?”

“Yes.” Merlin opened his eyes and stared at Arthur, breathing through his open mouth. “Yes, Arthur, I am.”

“I grab you harder, just the way you like it. The other hand tugging at your balls. You shaved, I hope?”

“Of course, Arthur.” Merlin slipped his other hand between his legs and tugged at the smoothly shaven orbs. 

“And you buck up, into my hand. You want it, Merlin, you want to come badly.”

“Yeah.” Almost a whine. “Let me come, Arthur. Please?”

“Not yet, Merlin. You hear me?”

He already felt his balls drawing up. “I can’t...I can’t much longer....Arthur.” Merlin’s hand flew up and down his hard length. 

“The hand on your balls? Suck your fingers. Make them wet.”

Merlin groaned and bit his lower lip to keep himself from coming. For a fleeting second he wondered if Arthur could just talk him into orgasm with no touching at all. They should try that some other time. For now, he lifted his hand and sucked on his index and middle finger.

“Just like that, Merlin. Are they wet enough?” Arthur got a nod as answer. “Good, then finger your hole for me. No no, these are my fingers. I finger your tight hot little hole. Tease it good. And now shove them in. Both of them at once. I know you want that.”

When he felt the fingers inside, Merlin moaned again. “Arth...Arthur....can’t....”

“Shove them in as deep as you can. And then let go. Come for me.”

Merlin didn’t hold back any longer and came hard. Then he lay in his chair, panting. 

“So beautiful.” 

When Merlin opened his eyes again and looked at the screen, Arthur looked flustered. He grinned. “The things you make me do.”

“Oh, come on, you love every second of it.”

Reaching for his t-shirt, Merlin cleaned himself, but didn’t disagree. 

“Shut the computer down, Merlin.”

Merlin blew a kiss at the web cam, picked the mobile up and shut the computer down. “What now?”

“I know you, Merlin. As soon as you come, you fall into a coma. Go to bed. Are you in?”

“Yeah.”

“Blanket pulled up over your shoulder?”

“Mhmm.”

“Night, Merlin.”

“Night, Arthur.”

“Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”


End file.
